The Three Exorcists
by Mage of Life-17
Summary: In the Jackson family, everyone has a gift. It can be anything from Wisdom to Patience. However, sometimes, the oldest child is born a guardian. The job of the guardian is to protect the others. Now, one girl seeks vengeance for a deed done long ago that took her parents, but will she be able to do it? Or will Satan blacken her heart with rage and hate?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

-Secrets-

An alarm clock began to beep, the time showing 6:30 a.m.

"Good morning Guardian! It's time to wake up! Get some clothes on, pack your things, and prepare some breakfast for the little ones! And don't forget! Today is your first day of exorcist school!"

A young chick groaned from under the covers and sat up in her bed. She felt the table beside her until she found her blue glasses. She glared at her alarm clock and stood up mumbling,

"Shut up Arthur."

"Another day, another danger." Arthur reminded her.

"Got it." She said, stumbling over sleepily to her closet. She paused for a moment, scanning the closet before shouting,

"Arthur where's my cloak!?" A face appeared on the alarm clock, rolling his eyes.

"Third hanger on your right Sloane." Sloane just growled before pulling out her clothes for the day.

She had brown hair dropping to her shoulder blades; a few streaks of gray hair are visible if looked at close enough. Her complexion was slightly tanned, revealing many years of stress and hard trials. The bridge of her nose was covered with freckles, and her eyes were a deep emerald green. She was a little short for her age, only about 5"2.' However, Sloane makes this up by being extremely fit for her age. Able to lift the front end of a car up to her shoulders, she often practices martial arts in order to protect her family.

"Alright Arthur, you perverted house, don't look."

"Oh come on! But I wanna-" Sloane threw a pillow at the alarm clock, knocking it off the bed stand and onto the floor, facing away from Sloane.

"Alright, alright, I get it! I'll go get breakfast ready or something."

A few minutes later Sloane went downstairs seeing the machines in the kitchen warming yp to prepare breakfast.

"The usual Arthur! I'll go get Judy and Piety!"

"WAIT!" A young boy shouted, stumbling the down the stairs, "SLOANE!" Sloane flinched and turned around.

"What Coro?" Sloane asked in an annoyed tone.

The boy's brown hair was ruffled in many places, showing that either he hadn't brushed it, or he had not done a good job doing it. Freckles covered his face, and a dent was visible on his nose. His icy blue eyes never stayed in one place for about 30 seconds. He was the youngest of everyone, only eight years old. However, he was the loudest person too. He currently wore a red cloak, similar to Sloane's, with a black shirt and blue jeans.

"I want my orange juice!" he commanded. Sloane just rolled her eyes and said,

"It's on the table, as always."

"Ok." He said, bounding over to the table like a newborn puppy. Coro smiled hungrily at the waffles before him and dug into the large stack.

"If you need me," Sloane said, "I'll be downstairs getting Piety dressed." She went down to the bottom floor and banged on one door. "Judy!" She shouted, "Get you butt upstairs _NOW_!" A groan emit from the room and a voice replied,

"Fine, have it your way." Sloane just rolled her eyes and moved onto the next room. She quietly opened the door to the next room.

"Piety?" she whispered. Sloane crept forward and lightly sat at the foot of the bed. "Piety," she repeated, "Sweetie, it's time to wake up."

A little girl opened up her pink eyes and stared up at Sloane. Her white hair fell down over her eyes, the length of it to her shoulders. Her skin was very pale, almost lifeless looking. Piety was only ten years old, and she was very short, almost as short as Coro. Piety also had restricted movement and control of her body, having contracted Muscular Dystrophy at an early age, and she was only expected to live another ten to twenty years.

"It is?" She asked.

"Yes honey. And I have to go to school today." Sloane said.

"Is Wizzy going too?" Piety asked.

"Yes. He is coming with me. We plan to form an Exorcist duo." Sloane explained.

"Oh." Piety said, "Can you help me get dressed?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie." Sloane replied, helping Piety out of bed. She slowly led Piety over to the closet. Piety sat down in the chair next to the closet, breathing heavily, obviously worn out by the effort. She silently watched Sloane shift through the closet, picking out her clothes for the day.

"Who will help me around the house?" Piety asked. Sloane paused.

"What?"

"Who will help me while you and Wizzy are gone?" Piety cried.

"Arthur of course." Sloane said, without looking away from the closet.

"Oh. Alright." Piety replied quietly.

Silence settled in the room once more. The only sound was the squeaks and clicks of the coat hangers in the closet.

"How is this?" Sloane asked, taking some clothes from the closet.

Piety's eyes skim over the outfit. It was a light pink shirt with a small lavender flower on the right shoulder, a pair of blue jeans, and a pure snow white cloak.

"That looks nice." Piety said quietly. Sloane sighed and sat down next to Piety.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Why don't you just stay!? Or take me with you! Just please don't leave me!" Piety shouted, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie," Sloane pulled Piety into her lap, "You know if I could, I would. But as the Guardian of the family, I have to go. It is the only way I can protect the family, and more specifically you. You know as well as I do Satan wants your life desperately, and I have to go to protect you. Also, you're too weak to come with me; your muscular dystrophy prevents it."

"I know." Piety replied, sadness layering her voice.

"Now come on, cheer up. I'll email you whenever I'm not on a mission, and I'll visit for Memorial Day." Sloane said, hoping to cheer up her younger sister.

"Ok." Piety said, looking up at Sloane, giving a small smile.

"Now let's get you dressed."

After dressing Piety, Sloane carried her upstairs. The two were greeted by four sets of eyes.

"Morning ladies." A young man said. He was wearing a royal purple cloak, throwing a shadow over his violet eyes. Freckles seemed to take refuge on the bridge of his nose. His brown hair was cut short, and mostly hidden by the hood of his cloak, but a few strands had escaped and were barely visible. His features were similar to that of Sloane's. His nose had a slight dent in it, alike that of Coro's, a family trait passed from father to son. He seemed quite small for his age, yet his face passed off a more mature look.

Sloane looked up at the voice.

"Sup Wizzy?" She replied. Wizzy smirked and then smiled at Piety.

"Good morning sweetie. Did your sister make you look pretty this morning?" he asked. Piety nodded shyly while Sloane lead her to a chair.

"What would like for breakfast today?" Arthur asked her.

"C-Can I have some milk please? And some cereal too?" she asked.

"Of course Piety." Arthur relied, preparing Piety's requested breakfast.

**(For all of those who haven't figured it out yet, Arthur literally is the house they live in. They live in a "smart house." Arthur helps by running all the machines and such.)**

"Thank you Arthur." Piety said.

"My pleasure." Arthur said.

Sloane sat down at the head of the table, looking over everyone sitting before her. To her right was Piety, followed by Coro, then Wizzy at the opposite head. Sitting to Sloane's left were her other two siblings, a young girl, about 9 years old, in a rich blue cloak. Her face was fully visible, the hood on her cloak hanging at her neck. She had blue eyes, close to the color of her cloak. Her skin was very pale because she rarely went outside. The young girl had about two or three freckles on her small nose; however she was tall for her age, giving the illusion that she was older than she truly was.

Next to her was another girl, 14 years of age. Only half of her face was visible through the tick shadow that seemed to cover her. Her one visible eye was a sunset orange, matching the color of her cloak. The teen's hair was a light brunette, complimenting her extremely tan skin. She seemed extremely strong, obviously from playing many sports and working out often.

Sloane sighed, 'I'm gonna miss this group.' She thought.

"Sloane?" The young girl next to her said.

"Yes Gracie?"

"Are you and Wizzy leaving today?" she asked.

"Yes Gracie." Sloane said, "We are. Arthur and Judy will be in charge until we come back."

"Why do you have to leave?" the teenager asked.

"Because Judy," Wizzy answered, "To protect all of you."

"We all know Satan will come back for Piety's life, and next time," Sloane shifted her hood to cover the left side of her face, "he won't be so merciful."

**Me: Hey Guys! Ok, so here's the other fanfiction I plan to run along with Pkmn Rainbow version. I have planned a pretty upside down update schedule that I'll give you guys next week when I update Pkmn Rainbow Version. **

**Anyway, yes, there is something special about Piety. But you'll have to keep reading to figure out why she's so important. Also, I bet you're wondering why Sloane is covering the left side her face. Well it has to do with a previous encounter with Satan, but that's all I'm telling you. Lastly, Wizzy is actually Sloane's cousin, because the two's mothers were identical twins, the two look very similar. However, everyone else, Gracie, Coro, Piety, and Judy are all siblings of Sloane. You will meet more of Sloane's family within the next five chapters, but only maybe five more members may make an appearance in this fanfiction. I'm not sure yet. It all depends on where I decide to go with this fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

-The Newest Exorcists-

A car engine hummed before dying down to a silence. Sloane stepped from the jet black hummer, gazing at the complex ahead. Wizzy stepped out from the driver's side and moved over to Sloane.

"Ready?' he asked her.

"No." Sloane replied. Wizzy chuckled and put his arm around Sloane's shoulders.

"Relax. Both of us know plenty of exorcists, now it's time for us to join their ranks." Wizzy said, a smile broadening on his face in an attempt to reassure his cousin. Sloane sideways glanced at Wizzy and shoved off his arm.

"You are such a flirt!" she said. Wizzy gave her an offended look.

"I am not! Come on! Flirt with my own cousin!" Sloane just shook her head before walking down the path before them.

The duo traveled in silence, the only sound reverberating through the air was the crunch of gravel under the sneakers of the two. They slowly made their way past the busy complex and onward toward a small field.

"Are we there yet?" Wizzy complained.

"You sound like you're eight." Sloane replied.

"You're six mentally." He retorted.

"Only when taking medication!" Sloane snarled.

"It's still being six!" Wizzy returned.

"Well at least I'm not named Wisdom yet I don't know anything!" Sloane spat at Wizzy.

"Well I-" Wizzy started but couldn't think of anything.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Sloane said. Wizzy crossed his arms angrily but said nothing in return.

The dyad soon reached the top of a small hill. Down below them a small schoolhouse came into view. The place looked almost completely deserted and the building seemed to be falling into pieces. The paint was peeling from the building, and in some places the edifice looked as if it had been bleached. The roof was missing in places and two of the visible windows were broken.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sloane asked.

"Positive." Wizzy said, ""But it's not like I would know anything." He added. Sloane shot him a look and he just shrugged in reply.

They treaded carefully down the slope, much steeper on this side than the other, towards the schoolhouse. It was soon noticeable that a sign was nailed to the door. Wizzy stared at the sentence scratched into the wood as if they were Greek.

"It's Latin." Sloane said.

"What?"

"The words are Latin. Latin was the official language of the Roman Catholic Church until roughly the 1960s." She explained. Sloane squinted at the words, reading them over and over in her head.

"Can you translate it?"

"SH! Give me a second ok?" Sloane continued to read the sentence, attempting to read it. Wizzy waited impatiently, trying to stay quiet. However, before long he could not take it anymore and spoke.

"Are you done yet?"

"No. Please be quiet."

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"_Are you done yet?_"

"No!" Sloane shouted at Wizzy, "Now _shut up_ before I _make _you!" This time Wizzy remained silent until Sloane was finished translating.

"Ok it reads, 'Aperientur, portae animae purissium.' That means, 'The door will open to the purest soul.'" A lock clicked and the door opened revealing a long corridor. Wizzy gaped at the hallway, remembering the size of the building they had seen on the hill.

"But, wha-hu-how?" Wizzy stuttered.

"Don't question it, just go with it." Sloane said entering the building. Wizzy sighed and followed after her. 'I will never understand this place.' He thought.

The hallway was similar to being on the inside of a convent. Stained glass windows were the only source of light inside the entire dull building. All colors seemed to have been washed from the place and replaced with white, black, and gray. Doors lined the hallway in between the windows, but none of them looked as if they have been recently had been used. Dust floated through the air as if it were snowing. Both cousins coughed and pulled up their cloaks over their mouths.

"It's so dusty!" Wizzy exclaimed.

"No dip Wisdom." Sloane replied hoarsely.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

The two continued to make their way down the grubby hallway. The rooms had numbers on them, but most of them were worn of the doors, barely visible, or too dusty to see. Several hours seemed to pass for before the young adults rested.

"Do you think they will figure it out sir?"

"We will just have to wait and see. The one known as Wisdom does not seem to be very wise in the religious arts. However, the one known as Guardian is much more wise than expected. Maybe she will figure it out."

Sloane huffed heavily, resting against a wall, cloak still over her nose and mouth.

"What room are we going to again?" she asked.

"40." Wizzy replied. Sloane just about strangled her cousin right then.

"Dude! You're supposed to be Wisdom! You should know about the Biblical qualities of that number!" Wizzy only cocked his head in reply. "Ugh!" Sloane groaned. She glanced around looking around the empty hallway

"In the Bible, 40 is often used as an exaggeration number. For example, no one is really sure how long the ark sailed for, but they know it sailed for a large amount of time, therefore they say that he was in there for 40 days and 40 nights!"

"So room number 40 doesn't exist?' Wizzy asked.

"Precisely! So there is no room 40 to the regular eye," Sloane put her hand on a door knob, "this is the room we are looking for."

"The door opened and whatever illusions they had seen before faded away. All of the dark and dull walls vanished and were replaced with brighter colors. Dust became replaced with students and everything became more alive.

Now the students, and the teachers that were mingled in with them, stared at Wizzy and Sloane, as if they had just shimmered into existence, which they had. Then, one after the other, the crowd's occupants began to clap.

A young man stepped forward from the crowd towards the two confused teenagers. He had short brown hair and black glasses. He wore an exorcist robe and had one pistol in hand.

(**The pistol probably gave away who this is.**)

"Congratulations young exorcists. You have just passed your first test. I am your first teacher, Mr. Yukio Okumura."

**Me: Yes, yes I know, it's Yukio! No he's not really a main character, more of a secondary or tertiary. Now if you're wondering where Rin or any of the others are, they probably won't show up much, if at all. Although Sloane will mention Rin a lot for… various reasons. Anyway, I am not using many of the actual characters from Blue Exorcist for a few reasons. First, when I write a fanfiction, or even roleplay, I prefer to use my own characters rather than the ones that show up in the anime or manga. Second, many people I know have characters they prefer not to show up in a fanfiction. The only reason Yukio made an appearance is because I prefer him as a teacher. Lastly, I am basing this story off of what I remember from Blue Exorcist. I plan to rewatch/continue the anime someday, but even summer may not allow me the time to do so.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

-The Arena-

Yukio lead Sloane and Wizzy down the long hallway to another room.

"Please step into my office." Yukio instructed. Sloane and Wizzy did as commanded and went in. The room was small, dark, and drabby. There was a small desk in the middle of a crowded mesh of paper that to the naked eye probably looked messy. However, there appeared to be some sort of organization to it if looked at closely.

"Or maybe that's just my imagination." Sloane mumbled.

Behind the desk was a chair that looked worn, obviously having been used many a time. Part of one of its leg was duct taped together, and a chair like indentation across the room gave the impression that the chair may not have just been sat in.

An old dinosaur computer sat on a smaller desk beside the chair. On the other side of the room were two newer looking chairs that obviously did not get used much, for they were covered in a thick layer of dust.

Yukio motioned for Sloane and Wizzy to take a seat, and then sat in his own. Sloane sat down and waited as Yukio cleared off two large stacks of paper from his desk. For a few minutes they sat in silence until Yukio spoke.

"So you are the Sloane and Wizzy Jackson I have heard so much about?"

"We are." Sloane replied.

"Rin has spoken highly of your family. He has spoken even higher of you, Sloane, not that that surprises me."

Sloane chuckled.

"I expect nothing less. He is a sweet boy. I look forward to seeing him again before your birthday rolls around." She replied.

"I will pass on your regards. Now, onto your introduction to becoming exorcist." Yukio shuffled through some of the stacks on papers that engulfed his desk until he produced two sheets and gave them to Sloane and Wizzy. "Please fill these out." Sloane removed one of the pens from Yukio's desk and began to full out her form.

"Name, age, gender, relations," she raised her eyebrow at Yukio, who only shrugged, "education, bio, w.o.p (**weapon of choice**), abilities, level, and spirit wound." Sloane paused. "Do we have to answer that one?"

"Yes." Yukio replied. He noticed her uncertainty. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Sloane said quickly, finished her form then handing it back to Yukio.

"You spelled Kyoto wrong." He said bluntly.

"Not my problem that paper doesn't have spell check." Sloane said. Yukio sighed and took up Wizzy's paper.

"I will submit these to the committee and see-" Yukio began.

"Wait a minute! The committee is seeing these? Are they going to discuss the spirit wounds?" Sloane cut in.

"I understand your worry from what Rin explained. I will speak on your behalf if possible." Yukio said. "Now, as I was saying, until you receive your results, you will be staying in your own dorms." Yukio opened a drawer behind him and tossed them two keys. "Enjoy your stay."

Sloane snorted and exited after Wizzy. They walked for a while before stopping.

"Where are we even going?" Wizzy asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. We need like a tour guide or something." Sloane replied.

"Oh not this again." Wizzy groaned.

"Not _what_ again?"

"_This_! You always go without thinking! It's so naïve and rash! Just like you to go on without really knowing where to go!" Wizzy complained.

"Ehm."

"Well that's just how my brain works! Deal with it! And at least mine works! I swear! Sometimes yours isn't even on!" Sloane snapped back.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged.

"_Ehm_."

"Yeah!" Sloane shouted back.

"_**EHM!**_"

"_**WHAT!?**_" They both scream in reply.

The young boy before them gave a sour look. He had solid black hair with two bright orange streaks in it that matched the irises of his eyes. He was shorter than both Sloane and Wizzy, yet he seemed much more mature and a bit more in shape.

"Now that I have you attention, follow me, I will be showing you around today. My name is Victor Taurus, and I will be your tour guide for the day."

Without awaiting a reply, Victor walked off, as if he knew the new students would follows him. As they traveled, victor would gesture to different rooms, and say what they were in Latin. Sloane would always have to translate for Wizzy, because, even though he knew over 30 different languages, he didn't know Latin.

"Ut 'culina." Victor would say.

"That's the kitchen." Sloane translated.

"Down ibi sunt cubiculis."

"The dorms are down that hallway."

"Si non contionem modo descenderet ad auditorium."

"I few have an assembly go down there."

Wizzy took notes about everything that was said, ranging from directions to the Latin translation. He caught the look Sloane was giving him and said,

"What? Unlike you I can't remember everything."

Sloane just rolled her eyes and continued after Victor.

"So where are we going anyway?" Sloane asked.

"I am going to show you where your classroom is." Victor said.

"But we already found our classroom." Wizzy protested.

"No," Victor corrected, "What you _found _was the generator room. We use that to test new students. You were observed the entire time." Victor stopped and turned around to face Sloane and Wizzy. "Which brings on a questions, how did you figure out the room was 667?"

"It was simple really." Sloane replied, "When Wizzy said the room number was 40, I knew something was up. In the Bible, 40 is used very often to describe a long period of time, an exaggeration if you will. I figured out that room 40 did not actually exist. Then I began to think of what the actual room number might be. I tried to come up with numbers that are important to the Bible. I came up with the devil's number and 7. Since I knew you guys would never use the devil's number on sacred grounds, I inferred it to have been changed to 667."

"So you guessed?" Victor said.

"Uh… yeah pretty much. I made more of an educated guess though." Sloane laughed a little. Victor smirked at her.

"Well, at least you are honest and intelligent. We have had people who say they figured it because they had memorized the Bible, but would never admit they were just guessing. More often than not, they are rejected from the school. Judging by that action, I will assume _you_ were accepted. However, the boy over there may not be. His full name is Wisdom Solomon Jackson correct?"

"Yes that's my full name." Wizzy said, "Although most people just call me Wizzy for short."

"Not the point. You were named for the quality of Wisdom and the wisest man to ever touch the earth save The Lord and his Son. Yet, you show no evidence of Biblical wisdom. Why is this?" Victor interrogated.

"Actually, that's why we plan to become a team. I specialized in Biblical knowledge, problem solving, and rosary casting. Wizzy specializes in... all other types of wisdom, puzzle solving, sharp shooting, and healing stuff." Sloane said.

"_Apothecary practices_." Wizzy corrected her, "All other types of wisdom, puzzle solving, sharp shooting, and _Apothecary practices_."

"Whatever!" Sloane said.

"It still does not help his situation." Victor replied, "He was named for wisdom and therefore should have been able to figure out the puzzle in moments, however, he did not. The council is sure to reject him."

"This is so screwed up!" Sloane said, "Why on Heaven and Earth would they change the rules like this! Aren't you in need of Exorcists? And yet! You're rejecting them faster than I reject chocolate!" Victor raised an eyebrow. "That's a long and complicated story that I don't have time to explain because I'm screaming at you!"

"There is a way to prove himself but it is very risky and could kill both of you." Victor mumbled.

"Hey who-" Sloane started.

"What is it?" Wizzy asked eagerly.

"The Arena." Victor said.

"The what?" Wizzy cocked his head in question.

"The Arena. Ever read The Hunger Games?" Victor intrigued.

"Yes!"

"No. But Sloane has. It's her favorite book series because the movie came out on her birthday." Wizzy grumbled.

"The last book sucked in my opinion. THEY HAD TO KILL FINNICK!" Sloane screamed. Victor snickered.

"Eight reasons to hate President Snow:

He's evil.

He killed Finnick.

He destroyed District 12.

He killed Finnick.

He's power-hungry.

He killed Finnick.

He's sadistic.

He killed Finnick!"

"Yes. Amen." Sloane replied. Both began to crack up with laughter until Wizzy coughed to get their attention.

"Uh guys? Can we focus at the matter at hand? I need to get in using this… Arena thing. What is it anyway?"

"The Arena is similar to the trials in The Hunger Games." Victor alluded, "It's an all-out killing spree….. sort of. You don't actually kill them, but if you tag their uh… 'weak spot' they 'die.'"

"Ok? I think I understand." Wizzy voiced.

"Are you up for it? If you lose there are dire consequences." Victor told them.

"Like what?" Sloane tested.

"Both of you will be barred entry from the academy forever."

"Whoa! Wait! Who even said I was-"

"I'm up for it."

"You'll need some teammates. There can be three of you at most. I suggest you take advantage of that." Victor explained.

"Sloane can be one of them." Wizzy suggested.

"Now I never said-" Sloane began.

"Great! I'll find you one other teammate after I take you to the Arena." Victor put in. Before Sloane could even protest, Wizzy grabbed her wrist and drug her after Victor towards the Arena.

Victor lead the two the rest of the way in silence. He took them down various hallways and passages until they reached a large set of polished oak wood doors. Victor pushed them out, sharp beams of light piercing their ways through the dark corridor. Sloane and Wizzy shielded their eyes until the effects of the sunlight faded.

Before them was the inside of the arena. The architecture was breath taking. Fashioned after the Colosseum the entire place was filled with arches built from marble. The keystone on every arch had a wooden cross melded on it. The field, or dueling area, was a mishmash of different environments. In one area there would be quicksand, in icy water, and in others a large rainforest. It was encompassed by a large glass dome, possibly to keep the audience seats were made of stone, but fashioned like bleachers, varied in colors. There were four colors: blue, red, yellow, and green. It became noticeable that these colors were put on different environments, as if to signify the starting points for the teams. The center of the battlefield was purple, which look as if it was only a trapdoor with a chipping paintjob.

"We have to battle here?" Wizzy asked.

"Yes." Victor answered, "Impressive isn't it?"

"It looks like a modern expansion on the Roman Colosseum!" Sloane exclaimed.

"That was the idea." Victor said, "Pope John Paul II ordered it built many years ago. We recently finished building it. The battle area is mainly run by computers. For the most part it's safe, spare the occasional glitches and unforeseen mishaps."

"Comforting." Wizzy muttered.

"Go stand in the center. I'll return momentarily with the other teams."

With that Victor left the arena, leaving Sloane and Wizzy alone. The two walked to the purple area of the arena. It was larger than originally thought, as the "trapdoor" was surrounded by purple painted marble. Sloane stepped onto the trapdoor and smirked. The wood whined a bit under her weight as it shifted to compensate her.

"Uh-oh." Wizzy commented, his voice full of wariness. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"The door here, it bounces a bit under my weight." Sloane said.

"Oh geez! Sloane! Please don't start this!" He groaned.

Pay no attention to Wizzy's warning, Sloane began to bounce on the trapdoor. It creaked and whined but did not break. She laughed and began to jump harder. It groaned and moaned, but still did not break. Sloane jumped higher this time until Wizzy said,

"Sloane, stop, **NOW**. That thing is going to break and-"

The wooden door let out a screech as Sloane landed and snapped under her feet. Sloane plummeted into the darkness below. Wizzy jumped to his feet and dove in after his cousin, both now plummeting into the unknown.

**Me: I guess you could call this a filler chapter, which it sort of is. However, the action begins next chapter so don't worry. Sorry about the delay though, my teachers decided it was time to start pounding me with tests and projects. My biology teacher isn't testing us this week, but what he is going to do is test us the day we come back from Spring Break. Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of Spring Break? Whatever. Hopefully I will get some work done and uploaded for post spring break. And, to make up for missing last week, I'll post a Pokemon later on. It's almost finished, just lack of time has prevented me from finishing it.**


End file.
